Sacrifices
by Chaikia
Summary: Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices to protect our love ones, no matter what the consequences are and no matter what we need to go through. Izaya became a sex-slave for Shiki to protect his family. Then, one night a chance to escape opens! Having imprisoned for five years, now's the chance to escape!


**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first Durarara! Fic, I can't think of something else since some of has been already used by some writers! But I'll do my best to think of an idea!**

**First of all there are some notes I want to tell before we begin**

**1. It's an Shizaya and Tsupsy fic**

**2. Shizuo and Izaya are 23 years old**

**4. Psyche and Tsugaru are Shizuo and Izaya's brothers**

**5. Psyche and Tsugaru are 16 years old which means their Freshmen and enrolled to Raira Academy'**

**6. Shiki is the main antagonist and the current head of a Yakuza family but the name is still the same, it's "Awakusu-kai"**

**7. Finally, this is an AU fic, some of the gangs are still there like Dollars, Yellow Scarves and Blue Square as well as the Slashers**

**That's all! I hope I can d****o well since this is my first time writing a Multi-Chapter Rated M fic. Please go easy on me since I'm a rookie!**

* * *

**~.~**

_It's been five years since I decided to stand up for my family ever since my Dad died…..Or should I say, killed_

_I have no choice back then, I'm the only one they can depend on…_

_If I didn't sacrifice myself for their safety, we might be with Dad now and I'm very sure he wouldn't want that….._

_But I didn't know that I will experience hell everyday….._

_Sometimes, I'm starting to question my decision….._

_I decided it so I have to take full responsibility….._

Izaya is standing on the small terrace of the room and is leaning on the cemented railing, looking up towards the night sky and the moon. It was a little windy so he's quite cold but he didn't mind it since it felt good.

He sighed sadly "Dad…are you watching over your family?...I wonder if they're okay, I haven't seen them since then…Psyche, Mairu, Kururi….Mom" at the mention of his Mom, a single tear fell from his eye

He looked up and shut his eyes trying to stop from crying further, but when he opened his eyes, tears started to flow non-stop from his eyes "They won't stop…" he mumbled while sniffing.

He wiped his tears but they really won't stop flowing down, he just sighed "Dad…..I hope I can escape from here…..I really want to see Mom!" he cried as he started crying even more. He covered his face while he sniffed loudly

He looked up again "Dad…..I really can't take it anymore" he mumbled as he slid down on the ground and leaned on the wall and folded his knees to his chest and started crying on it

_**BAM!**_

The door was slammed open startling Izaya and he started trembling since he knew who will do that to well…

"IZAYA! *hic* WHERE ARE YA?! *hic*" A drunked Shiki went inside looking around the dark room

Izaya started crying even more and tried to compressed himself on the railings and wished to just merge with it "H-Help…..me….." he muttered very quietly

Shiki spotted the window to the terrace open and he quickly saw Izaya sitting down and leaning on the railing while hiding his face on his knees as he trembles

Shiki smirked "There ya ar~…my lovely….._Izaya_….." he said as he started walking towards Izaya

Izaya's eyes shot open and he started trembling even more. Shiki stopped in front of him and yanked him upwards "Why're ya hiding there hah?!" he smirked "Ya thought ya could hide fwom me hah?..." he said as he gripped Izaya's chin and pulled him closer

Izaya's eyes widen as he shook his head "N-No!...I-I was just w-w-watching the sky!" he explained while trembling

Shiki put a finger on Izaya's mouth "Tsu, tsu, tsu. Izaya, I know you too well" he traced from Izaya's eyes, to his nose and to his lips. Shiki licked his lips "But you know…..i'm in the mood for…..sex right now" Shiki said as he smashed his lips to Izaya

"Mmmpghk! S-Sto—gumpk!" Izaya pleaded as he tried to push Shiki away.

Shiki kissed Izaya very roughly, he licked Izaya's lip and forced his tongue in licking Izaya's tongue. Izaya whimpered loudly as he cried when he felt that his tonsils were almost reached

Shiki pulled away and started kissing his neck "N-No! A-Agh!" Shiki has already made several hickeys and kissed Izaya again before he dragged him away from the terrace "W-Wait!"

"It's not good to have sex outside ya know, let's do it there~!" he smiled like a pervert and threw Izaya on the bed "GAH!" Izaya yelped as he suddenly felt light-headed because of his abnormal fall

Shiki went on top of him and pinned his wrists on the bed and stared at him hungrily "Mmmn…." He licked his lips before he slid up Izaya's shirt "No!" izaya was about to use his unpinned hand when Shiki quickly grabbed it and pinned his wrists together in one hand

Izaya winced in pain when he felt Shiki's gripped on his wrist tightens that it could almost left a bruise "A-Aaaah….."

Shiki proceeded and sucked on his nipples making popping sounds everytime he sucks "G-Gaaah! S-Stop! I-It hurts!" Izaya cried in pain since Shiki sucks very roughly "Please stop!" he pleaded

Shiki didn't say anything but instead, he used his other hand to play on Izaya's other nipple while the other rubbed Izaya's crotch, Izaya's eyes widen "N-No….." he breathed shakily "I-I don't want this" he mumbled

Shiki rubbed roughly even faster increasing the friction "N-Ngaaah! I-It hurts!" Izaya hissed as he tried to broke free but failed

Then Shiki stopped sucking on Izaya's nipple, he moved to the side and started undoing Izaya's pants "Now…..I-I'll do you very hard" he mumbled as he slipped his hand under Izaya's boxers and gripped Izaya's member and started pumping it

Izaya yelped and gritted his teeth "N-No!" he exclaimed before he kicked Shiki on the guts "Shit!" and broke free successfully "Gaaaaah!" he quickly jumped away from the bed and was about to head straight to the other

But Shiki was fast enough to recover and grabbed Izaya's wrist very swiftly and yanked him down "Don't you even dare…." He mumbled darkly

"L-Let me GO!" he tried to pull his wrist away and used every power he has but, it was in vain. "I said let me GO!" he punched Shiki straight on the cheek turning his face forcefully

Izaya gasped and stepped back away from Shiki "I-I'm sorry…" he said shakily as he stared at Shiki in horror "N-No…." he gasped when he felt the cold wall against his skin

Shiki faced him and wiped away some blood from his mouth he smirked darkly and walked in front of Izaya "You little shit!" he punched Izaya very hard on the stomach

"GAAAH!" Izaya coughed out some blood as he felt weak and slid down to the floor

Shiki smirked as he turned Izaya's body and yanked his pants and boxers down "Don't move or I'll beat you" he said as he unzipped his zippers and pulled out his hardened member and readied it on Izaya's entrance

Izaya shivered "N-No…." he whispered weakly

Then all of a sudden Shiki trusted his member very hard on Izaya's entrance

"KAAAAGH! AAGH!" Izaya's eyes shot open as he felt tremendous pain, his vision started to blurry "N-No…" he whispered before everything went black

* * *

~.~

"Izaya, Izaya, Are you okay? Wake up" a woman's voice said

Izaya's eyes fluttered open, he looked around and saw it was still dark, he looked up and saw a girl with long hair that is wearing a maid outfit that shows some of her skin and cleavage "N-Namie….." he mumbled weakly

The woman named Namie nodded and looked at Izaya worriedly "Are you okay?" she asked

Izaya sat up and gasped when he felt a painful pain on his back "A-Agh!" he clung onto Namie as he gritted in pain, he panted as slowly the pain started to subside "Y-Yeah…" he looked down and he saw that he was fully naked and a white sheet with stains of small blood was covering his body. He also has some bruises on his arms

Namie hugged Izaya "It's okay Izaya, it's over now Shiki's gone" she mumbled

Izaya's eyes widen before he started to tear up and cried on Namie's chest very loudly "Gwaaa….aah! N-Ngh!, Wa…..agh!" he sniffed very loudly as he let all of his emotions out. Namie just looked down at him sadly as a tear fell down from her face "Izaya….."

"_Namie Yagiri serves as my sister in here, she has a little brother named Seiji Yagiri. The two of them are maid and butler in here and serves Shiki. These two are the only one who will help me, since all of Shiki's people here are loyal to him_

_Namie will always tend and clean me after I was raped by Shiki. I will always cry on her chest after I woke up. Sometimes, Seiji-kun will be the one to wake me up after Shiki raped me and, I will also cry on his chest._

_Throughout the years, I've treated them and recognized them as my family here that's why the two of them are very dear to me. I'm very thankful of them because, if they weren't here…I-I might be already a mentally retarded…."_

After a while of crying, Izaya has calmed down and stopped crying, he pulled back from Namie and dragged the sheets up to his body to cover them "T-Thank you" I mumbled smiling a little

Namie nodded "Yeah, are you okay now?" she asked

Izaya nodded also "Y-Yeah…just feeling a little pain from behind since….." I sighed sadly "He was rough again last night…."

Namie looked down "….He was drunk again huh….."

"Yeah…"

Then all of a sudden, Seiji, her little brother walked in Izaya's room. He looked at Izaya and his eyes widen and gritted his teeth "I-Iza-nii…." He mumbled

I smiled a little and nodded "H-Hey…don't worry Seiji-kun" Izaya said trying to reassure Seiji who just nodded

Namie stood up and looked at me "C'mon, let's clean you up and put some disinfectants on your back" she said as she walked inside Izaya's bathroom and started preparing the bath

Izaya moved carefully to the edge of the bed and winced as he felt a little pain "I-Itte!"

Seiji quickly bent in front of Izaya and looked at him worriedly "Are you okay?" he asked

Izaya nodded "Y-Yeah, I'm okay" he said

Seiji wrapped his arm on Izaya's leg and back and lifted him up "Let's take you to bath" he said

Izaya nodded "Thanks"

After awhile, Seiji and Namie finished cleaning Izaya. Namie has already put on some disinfectants on Izaya's back to avoid infections. Seiji supported Izaya up while Izaya put on in his clothes

Izaya looked back at Seiji "Thanks"

Seiji nodded and supported Izaya towards the bed. Izaya sat on the bed and settled on it while Seiji and Namie sat beside him.

They stayed silent for awhile as they looked towards the night sky from the glass windows

Seiji looked down on his legs and clenched his fists "That bastard Shiki….." he gritted angrily

Izaya rubbed his back "Seiji, don't let your anger overcome you. I don't want you getting hurt because of me like last time" Izaya said as he sighed sadly "We can't help it, I'm taken here to be a sex slave"

Seiji looked at him and wore a pained expression "I-I can't take these anymore! He always rape you, and when he finished, you're always bruised and bloody! I don't want that to happen again!" he looked away "Or else you'll break"

Izaya and Namie were taken aback by Seiji's words and looked at him with wide eyes "S-Seiji…" they whispered

Seiji stood up and looked out "You're a kind person Iza-nii, you don't deserve this kind of life. You're not a thing! You're a human! A human who has every right to live his life in freedom! No like this, you're caged in here and tortured" he said

Izaya cupped his mouth "S-Seiji…" he can't believe that Seiji is the one saying all of these words, he usually stayed silent and clench or grit but it's different right now

Namie rubbed his back "Let him take out all his frustrations" she said

Izaya faced Namie in shock "Namie?"

Namie smiled a little "Seiji's right Izaya, you don't deserve this kind of life. Even I, can't take it when I always hear your pleadings while he rapes you. All we can do is listen to you in pain. We will always cover our ears to avoid crying but we…can't" Namie hugged Izaya tightly as she cried silently

"Namie…." Izaya whispered as he too started crying

Seiji walked towards the door and closed it "That's why we have a plan" he said

Izaya looked at Seiji in surprise "Huh?" he sniffed

Namie nodded "We have a plan, and that is to help you out here"

Izaya's eyes widen "B-But! That's impossible! We all know all of the people here are loyal to Shiki, how can we escape when we have to face many Yakuza members?!" Izaya cried

Seiji smiled warmly "Not all of them are loyal to Shiki, some of them joined in to take revenge for their family" he explained

Izaya gasped at the new thing he learned "R-Really?"

Namie stood up and looked down from the windows and looked towards the main gates where ten men are standing as guards" "Look, all of the people there are on your side. They will always grit in frustration when they heard you screaming all the time"

Izaya gaped even more "…."

Namie looked a him "That's why this is the good opportunity to help you escape" she said very determined

Izaya hugged his knees "B-But…..how? We all know that every floor has two to three persons roaming around guarding everything" Izaya said

Seiji shook his head "That's not a problem, we have a plan so I'm very sure we can help you out here" he said

Izaya buried his face on his knees and smiled at the thought of him finally being free and finally seeing his family again "I-I guess…..we have to do that…But how about you two? What will happen after I escaped?" he asked worriedly

Namie chuckled "Don't worry, we'll come with you" she ruffled Izaya's hair

Izaya's face slowly brightens "R-Really?"

Namie nodded "Yeah, that's why stay here, don't do anything. We'll tell our allies here that we'll finally do the plan. Seiji and I will be back after we talk to them" Namie said as she walked towards the door

Izaya smiled and nodded as he found a new hope "Yeah…..Thanks you guys" he said warmly

Seiji and Namie nodded and returned his smile with a genuine one before they walked out and closed the door

Izaya stood up and walked out to the terrace again and looked up at the sky and smiled as tears started to flow from his eyes again "Dad….did you hear that? I can finally escape. I can finally see Mom and my siblings!" he smiled

Izaya entwined his fingers and prayed "Please watch over us Dad…." He mumbled then wind past to him like he was answered

* * *

~.~

Namie and Seiji are currently walking upstairs towards the second floor, the two of them are holding a tray with three cups of coffee on it

Namie glanced back to Seiji behind him Seiji, I'll go to the right and you to the left. Once you finished making them drink these, quickly head towards Izaya's room. If I'm still not there by five minutes. Go ahead without me" she said

Seiji nodded worriedly "If we left without you, what will happen to you?" he asked

Namie winked at him and chuckled lightly "I'll probably went through another route in that case, IF something went wrong or someone saw us. And besides, Nee-san knows this place very well"

Seiji also smiled "Yeah, but be careful, Nee-san" he said

Namie nodded and turned serious "Of course, this is for the three of us" she said

Then after that they reached the second floor and went separate ways. Seiji walked straight ahead and looked around since there are many halls because the mansion is very wide and large "If I'm not mistaken, there are three men that is roaming around the west side of this floor….." Seiji mumbled silently

He encountered another hallway and hid behind the wall and peek from it, he smirked "Exactly…" he said before he turned to the hall "Everyone" he said putting in his polite smile and tone, calling the attention of three men talking to each other

One of the men faced him "Oh, Seiji, what's up?" he asked

Seiji raised his tray of coffees "Thank you for always working hard guarding this mansion. Here, have some coffee" he said

One of them grinned "Hehe, you don't need to be that polite" he said picking up a cup of coffee

Then the other two picked up coffees as well and drink it "Uwaaah! Your coffees are always tasty, Seiji!" one of them praised and put a thumbs-up to Seiji

Seiji hid a smirked and nodded "Thank you very much" he said before he turned back and started walking slowly

"By the way—h-huh…" one of them clutched his head "W-Wait, why do I feel dizzy?" he asked

"Y-Yeah…." The other man leaned on the wall for support "U-Ugh…I feel sick"

Then, three of them suddenly fall asleep and fell down on the floor, sleeping soundly. Seiji faced them and smirked "Whooops, You drank a coffee with many sleeping pellets on it" he mumbled before he started running

"I need to get Iza-nii fast!" Seiji said as he sped up and turned to a hall and opened a door to Izaya's room "Iza-nii!" he said closing the door

Izaya sat up from the bed and looked at Seiji "So, what did you do?" he asked

Seiji stood in front of him "I made them drank coffees with sleeping pellets on it, they're now fast asleep" he said

Izaya blinked and chuckled a little "I see…..and then?"

"Before that, I talked to the men guarding the gates and the grounds and let them know of our plan. They agreed and is now ready" he said

Izaya stood up and stopped in front of the window, and watched the people who are guarding the gates "But, what will happen to them? If Shiki will know that they helped us, he might kill them" he said

Seiji placed a hand on Izaya's shoulder "Don't worry, they said they will abandon Shiki right away and postpone their revenge for a while" he smiled

Izaya's eyes widen "B-But, why would they go far for me?" he asked

Seiji shook his head "They said that they always want to help you since they saw how much you suffered, and they also said that if they helped you out. It's like that they had already took revenge on Shiki" Seiji explained

Izaya sweat dropped "A-Aren't they just using me?"

"Then, we're using them as well, right?"

Izaya smiled "You're right"

Then suddenly, the door opened and Namie went inside "Phew, mission success" she said and looked at Izaya "Let's go?" she asked

Izaya nodded before he started walking, but all of a sudden, Seiji scooped him on his arms "W-Whoa! Seiji-kun, why are you carrying me?" he asked

Seiji looked at him "You have wounds on your back right? You can't run" he said

Namie opened the door "If worst comes to worst we need you to run" she said as he put on pillows on Izaya's bed and covered it by the sheets "There, if they inspected you, they might think you're just sleeping" she said

Then Seiji carrying Izaya went out followed by Namie who closed the door. Then they began walking a little faster

"Let's hurry, the others might see the sleeping men" Namie said

Then after awhile they reached the wide stairs of the mansion and walked down, speeding up a little since their racing against time.

"By the way, where did Shiki go?" Izaya asked

"He left after he…uh, did you. He's mumbling about not being satisfied since you fainted. He probably went to another bar again" Namie said

Izaya nodded "It's his fault, he suddenly thrust in without preparing me.. It hurts very much" Izaya said shivering at the memory

They stepped on the ground and was about to head straight out when….

"_IZAYA'S NOT IN HIS ROOM! THE MEN WATCHING THE SECOND FLOOR ARE UNCONSCIOUS! QUICK! FIND IZAYA! HE"S PROBABLY AROUND!"_ a man's voice yelled that was heard throughout the whole mansion

Seiji, Namie and Izaya's eyes widen in horror before they started running very fast. Namie gritted her teeth "As I predicted, they checked Izaya's room again!"

Seiji runs faster "We should hurry!" he said and they slammed the large doors open and quickly run out away from the mansion

They saw the men guarding the gates run towards them "Quick! Before they reached here!" one of them yelled as they went and stopped behind them

Izaya looked at them "Everyone…Thank you!" he cried

"YEAH! RUN!" all of them yelled

The three of them nodded as they sped up even more, not minding that their feet are starting to get tired. The big gates were starting to open by two huge men "HURRY!" They yelled

Before they could go out completely, they heard several gunshots

"Kyaah!/Agh!" Both Izaya and Namie exclaimed in surprise

"QUICK! GET THEM! DAMN THOSE TWO YAGIRIS! THEY HAD IZAYA! IF WE LET THEM GET AWAY, SHIKI-SAMA WILL SURELY KILL US!" the man who yelled earlier said as more gunshots were heard

"Tch! Damn you! Stop firing!" one of the guard that is on Izaya's side said as he punched one of Shiki's men

"With this, we can finally take revenge!" one guard said as he elbowed one of Shiki's men

"Uoorya!"

Then more gunshots were heard, as well as battle cries, cry of pain and sound of fist hitting skins.

The three of them took the opportunity to escape and run out of the mansion, but they halted when…

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! SOMEONE GO AFTER THEM!" one of Shiki's people cried

Then all of a sudden, more of Shiki's people came out of the mansion and overpowered the guards on Izaya's side, and started shooting their guns…killing them all

Izaya watch in horror as they saw the last man get shot by one of the men, killing him off instantly "N-NOOOOO!" he cried as he cupped his mouth staring at the dead bodies

Seiji and Namie managed to snap out to reality and began running "Tch! Dammit!" Seiji cursed as they turned to another street, Seiji and Namie glanced back and they saw several men following them not too far away

"STOP!" they yelled and fired a gunshot upwards

Izaya shut his eyes covering his ears "We should hide quickly!" he said

Seiji panted as he looked around "Damn, this place is full of houses! We should reach the city so that we can escape successfully!" he said as he turned to another street and continued running

They keep running and running, and their legs are starting to get very tired, especially Seiji who was sweating very much due to running while carrying Izaya. Izaya noticed this "Seiji-kun! It's alright, you can set me down! You're getting very tired!" Izaya said

Seiji looked at him as he panted and nodded and they hid in an alley between two stories houses with a dead-end. Seiji brought Izaya down

Namie placed a hand on Seiji who was panting very hard "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly

Seiji leaned on the wall and wiped his sweat on his forehead "Y-Yeah….just tired…" he mumbled

Izaya peeked from the walls to the street and saw Shiki's men who are chasing them getting closer, he gritted his teeth "What do we do?..." he asked to no one

Namie looked around and she saw there were three doors, she walked in front of a door and twisted the doorknob, luckily, it was unlocked "Oh….." she raised a brow and opened the door, she looked back towards Izaya and Seiji "Look, I found on door open"

Izaya and Seiji's eyes widen "Eh?!"

Namie nodded and opened the door even more

Izaya smiled in glee "Let's hide there!" he said as he supported Seiji to walk and they walked inside the room

Namie closed the door and locked it "Let's hide here for the time being" she looked around and inspected the area "It seems, this is a storage room…"

Izaya looked up "Yeah, and I think there is no one in the house so I guess we can stay here for awhile" he said as he sat Seiji on the floor

"Izaya, let's place this on the door" Namie said as she pulled the wooden table. Izaya nodded and helped Namie and they pulled the wooden table towards the door. Then they began placing heavy objects on it

"_What the-?! They disappeared!" _they heard a voice

Izaya and Namie gasped as they pick anything they touched first for self-defense just in case. Namie is holding a baseball bat while Izaya is holding a metal pipe.

"_Idiot! They're probably hiding behind the doors! Open them!"_

Izaya and Namie run towards the piled object on the door and pushed it to give more strength on preventing the door to be opened

After that, they heard loud banging noises nearby and door opening

"_Not here!"_

Then, another banging noises were heard again and door slammed open

"_Not here too!"_

Then the banging noises shifted on their door. Namie and Izaya tensed and they pushed the door even more

"_Not here! Shit! Where did they go?!"_

"_Keep looking they still might be around the area!" _then running footsteps were heard and slowly they disappeared

The three of them breathed out in relief "Safe…" they said as Namie and Izaya slid down on the floor

Izaya smiled "I hope we can escape this" he said

Seiji nodded "Don't worry, we will" he said

They stayed inside the storage room for awhile and rested their bodies. Seiji almost slept but Namie slapped him awake to prevent him from sleeping, saying that they're still not safe.

Then they slowly put away the things they put on the door for barricade. Seiji grabbed the doorknob "Okay, I'll check outside first, I'll signal you two if there's no signs of them" he said

"Yeah, then after that, let's head straight towards the city" Namie said

Seiji opened the door and walked outside, Namie and Izaya peek out and watched Seiji who slowly walked towards the wall and peek out from it, he inspected the streets. He glanced back towards the two and nodded "Let's go" he said

Namie and Izaya quickly run out and they began running on the streets, they looked around cautiously because Shiki's people who are chasing them might be around or worst, they will come face to face with them, that's why they need to be careful

"Just how big this village is?" Izaya asked while running

"It's big, wide and large. But I kinda familiar with this place" Namie looked around "I think were close to the city" she said

"That good then!" Izaya said

After running that seems like forever, they saw many cars and city lights at the end of a street. They all cried in glee and continued running

"Let's hurry! We're close to the city!" Seiji yelled

They were about to reach the end but suddenly, someone grabbed Namie and put him on a neck lock away from Izaya and Seiji, and pointed a gun on her head "Kyaaaaah!"

"Namie!/Onee-chan!" Izaya and Seiji cried as they stopped running

A man with shades and black hair was holding Namie captive "Don't run or I'll shoot this woman off!"

Izaya gritted his teeth "I have no time for you!" he yelled as he lunged towards the man and Namie, and he quickly landed a punch on the man's face causing him to let go of Namie

"Izaya!" Namie cried

Izaya grabbed the man's neck and slid a kick from behind and slammed him on the ground very hard "Gaaack!" The man was instantly unconscious

"Izaya! When did you learn how to fight?!" Namie asked

Izaya stood up and glanced towards them "My Father taught me a lot of things when he was still alive. Now let's hurry!" he said wincing before he could run

"What wrong?!" Seiji asked

Izaya clutched his back "N-Nothing…..my back just hurts a little" he said before straightening himself

Seiji and Namie nodded before they started running again and reached the city "Finally!" Izaya cried as he looked around, clearly fascinated by the colorful lights the city is emitting at night.

There are many people and cars also. Shops and restaurants are all around, as well as buildings with large TV on it.

"Uwaaaaah…" Izaya looked around in awe as they started walking, not caring that they were standing out, especially Namie and Seiji who are wearing maid's outfit and butler's outfit

Namie blushed "W-We should hide for the meantime!" she said as she covered her chest

"Yeah, I guess we should….." Seiji said as he coughed a little, getting uncomfortable from the stares the girls were giving him

Izaya looked at them and snickered "Yeah….let'—"

Gunshots were suddenly hard before Izaya can finish his sentence. All of the people started screaming in fear and started running for their lives. Due to the city people panicking, Izaya got separated from Namie and Seiji

"Izaya!/Iza-nii!" Namie and Seiji cried as they tried to reach their hands to Izaya who was getting dragged away from them, but the two of them were also getting dragged away from Izaya

"H-Hey! P-Please let me through!" Izaya said as he tried his best to walked throughout the sea of people panicking because of the gunshot heard but failed "Gaah!" Izaya fell on the floor and winced in pain

The flood of people past through Izaya and left him all alone on the center of the city street, but he stared forwards in horror as he saw two of Shiki's men pointing their guns towards him

"Don't move or I'll shoot this!" one of them said

Izaya trembled in fear as he was frozen shock on the ground "N-No….And I was almost close to escaping….." he said as he began crying

The two men started moving towards him, Izaya used his feet and arms to move away, but he was too slow having the disadvantage sitting on the ground

"_I-I…..I-I don't want to go back there again…Dad! Please tell!...What should I do?!"_ Izaya cried in his mind as he shut his eyes close and clenched his hands on his chest and prayed

"Oi, you bastards. What the hell are you doing?" A new intimidating voice said

Izaya slowly opened his eyes and it widen all of a sudden. In front of him was a tall man, wearing sophisticated clothes with blond hair wearing a very fierce look on his face. He was also holding a stop sign on his right hand

The two men cowered in fear as they step back all of a sudden while pointing their guns towards the man standing in front of Izaya "I-It's the son of the famous Heiwajima!" the shrieked

Izaya blinked and was in awe "W-Who…..are you?" he asked

The man looked back at him "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima" he said and he knelt in front of Izaya "And I have fallen for you at first sight" he declared proudly as he stared at the frozen shock Izaya in the eye

"Eh?..." This man? Fell in love at him? At…first sight?

Izaya really can't help but be just frozen on his place as he was in awe as he looked at the man in front of him.

* * *

~.~

**Eh? How can Shizuo fall in-love at first sight? It's impossible right? Well, I hope it won't disappoint you!**

**Fuah!**

**Geez, I never knew writing a story about Izaya and Shizuo can be this hard. But don't worry! I'll do my best!**

**For the meantime, I still haven't completed the whole plan for the story, but I had completed the plan for five chapters**

**But, one thing is I'm sure of….**

**I'M GONNA DO MY VERY BESTEST!**

**Please support the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Chaikia~**


End file.
